The invention relates to a manipulator for deflecting a beam of laser radiation onto a microscope-observed field of surgical operation, the laser beam being deflected via a plane mirror which is rotatable about two different axes.
From Federal Republic of Germany OS 2,710,995, a laser-optical instrument is known for operations beneath a microscope in which a plane mirror aligns the laser beam and an optical axis of the microscope, and in which the position of the plane mirror is controlled by a servomechanism.